Show And Tell
by PearlLane
Summary: Christmas time for Clark and Chloe, they use two senses to show their feelings.


As she climbed the wooden stairs Chloe hugged her coat closer to her in a futile attempt to warm herself from the freezing winter air. . Reaching the top landing of the loft she scanned and found him pushing the antique trunk to the side so that before the couch was a space for sitting. The floor was filled with blankets and pillows galore, "What is all of this Mr. Kent?"

Turning he came to face with his best friend of ten plus years turned girlfriend of three, the brilliant red of her pea coat matched the rosy color of her cheeks and he couldn't stop his heart from lurching. "This is your Christmas present, well not all of it but part of it." He moved behind the couch and pulled out a try of hot chocolate cookies.

Setting down the tray he walked over and pulled her in his arms as he placed a kiss on her lips, he tasted like mint and it made her chuckle. Pulling back she brushed her hand across his cheek before landing on his chest, "Well it's incredible, thank you."

"Oh this is just the start." He bent and placed one arm on her lower back and second at the bend of her knees and swept her into his arms. With a squeal she clung to his neck and waited till she felt him place her on the plush seating he had created. Before he sat he kicked off his boots and she did the same with her heels, after that he sat down next to her and hugged her body flush against his. "So dinner first or presents first?"

Taking in his farm scent she took a moment to enjoy where she was, years had led up to this and some days she needed to pinch herself to remember it was all real. "Hmm, you know me Clark." She gave him a wicked grin and he laughed as the stars from outside reflected in her eyes, "Where is my Kent cooking?"

Actually laughing out loud at her he leaned to the side and pulled another tray down form the trunk at his side. It held two plates full with food from chicken to mashed potatoes to green bean casserole. Chloe's green eyes went wide and she eagerly took her own plate. "This looks delicious Clark, thank you! You are to good to me and my stomach." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before shrugging off her coat and digging in.

Some time later the empty plates lay scattered at the sides with trails of colored tinfoil wrappers up to the two of them who had taken in the desert of milk chocolate kisses. After finishing off the small bag Chloe picked it up and tossed it aside, "So ready for gifts?"

Nodding was the only thing Clark was capable of since he was still eating a candy, at his agreement she turned away for a second and reached into her purse to find the perfectly wrapped gift. When her gazed made his again she gave a wide grin and handed it over. "I know we said nothing to extravagant but this just seemed perfect."

Giving her a look Clark took the package and began to tear at the corners careful not to completely ruin the paper. When he finally pulled it all back he found a box with an image of a small tape recorder looking thing on it. Looking up at her he raised an eye brow, "Chlo what is this?"

Laughing she took the box from his hand and read allow some technological name, when met with another confused look she tried again. "Basically it is a tape recorder only it doesn't use tapes, all digital and stuff. I thought with you getting a job at the Planet and all it would be a great help when you interview, I use one and it is amazing."

In her eyes he saw how proud of herself she was and that alone was gift enough for him, he took back the box as he leaned in and left a kiss on her cheek, "Thanks Chlo, it is perfect. Now your turn."

Before he knew it Chloe already had the paper shredded from the box and there in her lap was the box for a brand new digital camera she had said she wanted a few weeks back. "Oh my gosh Clark! You didn't have to get this for me, you are crazy." More ripping and she had the device in her hands, examining every inch of her new toy.

There was nothing better for Clark than to see her light up with happiness, but he wasn't done. "I hope you don't mind but I tried it out, took a few pictures." It was a vague hint but he knew she would take it, she muttered an "oh that's ok" and flicked the power button on and went to view the images.

What she found made her gasp, it was Clark standing outside the barn in the winter wonderland of the farm holding a sign. It read "_Chloe_", looking to him she saw a glint of mischief and at his nod to continue she did. The next were similar but the words on the signs changed;

"_I love you. Will you marry me?" The last image of him on his knee holding out a small velvet box with a ring it. Turning to him with tears in her eye she saw he had moved to the same position at her side. _

_Her brain was shouting "YES!" but Chloe never did things in a normal fashion, she held reached out hand and took his gift from the box and pressed the red button that recorded whatever was wished to be captured on record. _

_Never taking her eyes of his she opened her lips just enough to form the necessary words, "Yes. Yes I will marry you Clark Kent." _


End file.
